


There's Mess

by scioscribe



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Post-Canon, Rivals With Benefits, mild xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe
Summary: “Glad we could play a part in your journey of self-discovery,” Minn-Erva said.Carol shrugged.  “You break it, you buy it.  Why were you following me?”





	There's Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



“Does it still feel like home?” Minn-Erva said.

She’d been on Carol’s heels since Carol had landed back on Hala: an unwanted, unasked for, unassigned bodyguard.  Or stalker.  Groupie, Carol decided, mostly because that was the label that would piss Minn-Erva off most.

“It never felt like home,” Carol said.  These were the first words they’d traded in over a year.  It was like a weird inverse of an anniversary, like someone should have popped some champagne for them.  “I was always on trial here.  Your people stole my memories of my home and in return I got, what?  That really good takeout place on sublevel six?  A free gym membership?”

Not exactly that simple.  There were things she missed: the hash of yaro root, nuts, and cardamom-spiced milk that the commissary served, the purple-tinted sunsets, the bedrock moral certainty.

Minn-Erva said, “I’d say you got the better deal.  We might have taken you off your putrid excuse for a homeworld, but we gave you someplace new.”  She shrugged.  “And now you’re back to destroy us.”

“Little overdramatic, don’t you think?  Like, all Hala is destroyed because I said you guys weren’t the supreme authority of the universe?  No more Accusers equals no more Hala?  That must mean you’re pretty weak.”

“And you still think you’re funny,” Minn-Erva observed.

“I do.”

She realized she’d settled into a fighting stance, her shoulders squared, her center of balance slightly forward like she had to be ready to spring.  All this time with cosmic energy stewing in her like lighter fluid waiting for a spark and she still automatically defended herself with her body.  Well, her body was hers as much as her powers were.  The Kree didn’t get to take that away from her just because they’d treated her like a Swiss Army knife, flicking out her skills one at a time while keeping her small enough to slip inside their pocket.  She owned her hands, too, whatever they thought.

“I know I'm funny, actually,” Carol said lightly. “I know a lot about myself.”

She'd said it  _too_ lightly, maybe, because Minn-Erva smiled.  She had a vicious smile—she’d never been sent ahead as a spy, Carol remembered.  She didn’t do a great job pretending not to hate you.

“Glad we could play a part in your journey of self-discovery,” Minn-Erva said.

Carol shrugged.  “You break it, you buy it.  Why were you following me?”

“I’m monitoring security threats to the Kree.”

“Oh, give me a break.”

“I’d love to give you several.”

Carol smirked, doing it deliberately and letting Minn-Erva’s eyes linger on it.  “Aw, too bad you can’t.”

“Yon-Rogg liked you too much.  And I never did.  That’s why he’s in disgrace and I have his old job.  So maybe I can’t hurt you—not right now.  I can still be right about you.”  Minn-Erva folded her arms across her chest, sizing Carol up—not just the smirk, unfortunately, so far as Carol could tell, but all the rest of her along with it.  She’d always done that.  And she still looked at Carol with an amused contempt, like she could see her from above, the way the Skrulls had, her mind dissected with her memories laid out naked to be poked and prodded.

“Were you there?”  Bad idea to ask this and here she was, doing it anyway.  She crossed her arms, too, mirrored Minn-Erva back at herself.  “When they went through my memories and buried them for the good of all Kree, were you there?”

There was an actual flicker of surprise in Minn-Erva’s eyes, which was maybe the only denial she would have believed.  “We didn’t do that.  You hit your head, you woke up knowing nothing.  End of story.”

“End of story,” Carol repeated.  “Talos said you all did a number on me.”

“And the Skrulls are your new best friends who would never, ever lie to you,” Minn-Erva said with another one of her poisonous smiles.  “Honestly, Vers, how naïve can you be?  They wanted your help and they said whatever they thought it would take to get it.”

“I trust them more than I trust you.  And my name is Carol.”

“Believe what you want.  I really couldn’t care.”

She couldn’t, that much was true.  And she didn’t have much reason to lie now.  But that didn’t mean she was right, and it _really_ didn’t mean that the Kree weren’t capable of doing exactly what she thought they’d done.  But okay.  She could buy that Minn-Erva hadn’t had any part of it.

She changed the subject.  “So how closely are you going to monitor me?  Like, do we have to shower together?  Do you want to wash my hair?”

“How long are you going to be here?”

“That affects the showering?”

“It could.  I don’t want you stinking up my planet any longer than you have to.”

“Wow, that was a reach,” Carol said.

To her surprise, Minn-Erva’s lips twitched.  “Point taken.  I still want to know.  For someone with a grudge against the Kree, you seem to be threatening to settle down here.”

“I’m just keeping an eye on things.  And I don’t have a firm departure date yet.”

“Make one.”

“This is really working for me,” Carol deadpanned.  “I love people telling me what to do.”

Minn-Erva just arched her eyebrows at her and sauntered off.

Carol watched her go.  Long legs in Kree colors.  There was a mess she didn’t need.  Minn-Erva would slit her throat if Carol gave her half a chance.

\---

Carol bided her time on Hala, her home sweet brainwashed home; she stayed in a spire on the southernmost continent, where the forest was jungle and the sky never rained but just dripped constantly with moisture instead, like someone slowly squeezing out a sponge filled with steaming hot water.  It wasn’t incredibly habitable.  The Supreme Intelligence sent troublemakers here sometimes, and they made up most of the population.  All Carol’s neighbors had furtive looks and didn’t meet her eyes.  She didn’t even know if they recognized her or not.

Minn-Erva tracked her down there, too, and showed up at her door with a bottle of Yoran tequila.

“Guess you know how to get a VIP pass inside,” Carol said, standing back and letting her come in.

It had been a month since their little run-in at the capital, but Minn-Erva looked exactly the same, down to each stand of hair being in the same place, like she’d been lacquered.  Maybe that was the questionable appeal of her.  Carol felt rough; she wanted to knock away Minn-Erva’s smoothness.  Or at least drink it under the table.

She had some glasses, so she fetched those down.

“You’ve got a cozy little place here,” Minn-Erva said.  “It’s not how a warrior lives.”

“All stacked up on top of each other, never more than a hundred feet away from a weapons cache?”

“Something like that.”  Minn-Erva poured.  “Don’t pretend you didn’t want that life just as much as the rest of us.”

She guessed she wouldn’t.  She took her glass and tilted it up, toasting her.

Minn-Erva raised her own.  “For the good of all Kree.”

“You just can’t resist, can you?” Carol said, and drank.  Oh, she’d forgotten how much that stuff _kicked_.  She’d have a hell of a hangover in the morning.  That was the one thing superpowers never did shit about, in her experience.

“Why are you here?” Minn-Erva said.

“I live here.”

“Here on Hala.”

Carol shrugged.  “You have affordable housing.”

“No, we don’t.”  Minn-Erva looked out the window: the jungle’s reflection shone in her eyes.  “Not even in this asshole-of-nowhere sector.”

“My turn for a question,” Carol said.

“Not if you didn’t give a truthful answer to mine.”

Carol ignored her.  “Why are _you_ here?  And before we do the whole ‘Who’s on First’ thing where you pretend I mean why are you on Hala, like some hilarious callback to what I said, let’s pretend we did it already.  Why are you here _specifically?_ ”

“I thought I’d get you drunk and load you onto a shuttle.”

“Good luck with that.  And I could just come back.”

It was Minn-Erva’s turn to shrug.  She drank, the long column of her throat twitching as she swallowed.  “I suppose you said something about a shower.”

Carol laughed.  She was surprised by how genuine the feeling was: it relaxed something inside her.  “A booty call?  If you can’t get me off-world, you’ll settle for just getting me off?”  She uncrossed her legs and leaned back, splaying her thighs wide open.  She liked the way Minn-Erva’s eyes lingered on her muscles.  They had sparred together before.  She remembered the feel of Minn-Erva beneath her, down there on the slightly pebbled foam padding.  Raw elbows and knees.

Sparring and flirting both required the same careful observation.  She'd always been hyper-attuned to the fish-hook of Minn-Erva's scowl and the cant of her body.

“You’re here because you have all these feelings,” Minn-Erva said.  She didn’t go so far as to put the word in quotes, but her voice lilted around it.  “About us.  About Hala.”

“Not about you.  I can guarantee my feelings about you are simple.”

“The sooner you work out whatever’s going on in your head, the sooner you go,” Minn-Erva said bluntly.  “Think of it as therapy.”

“So you really do want to play a part on my journey of self-discovery.”

Minn-Erva smiled.  “I want to play a part in you leaving.”

“For someone who doesn’t like me,” Carol said, “you’re pretty obsessed with me.”  Did she want to do this?  Yeah, she did.  She wasn’t drunk enough to think it was a good idea, but she’d done dumber things than this sober.

And Minn-Erva wasn’t wrong.  She did have some unresolved feelings.  Hala was like a shell around her, a seed that she needed to crack open so she could grow out of it; if she’d had her head on straight, she would have been gone by now.  So sure.  She could make a bad decision, especially when that bad decision wore form-fitting pants and an infuriating smirk.

She put her glass down.  “All right.  Let’s do this, then.”

“Shockingly easy to persuade,” Minn-Erva said.  “I think I would have liked you better if I’d always known I could get you into bed.”

“I seem to remember propositioning you when we came back from that mission on Ruwan.  Maybe I was too subtle.  Clearly you like a direct approach.  Should we go to the bedroom?”

“You talk too much,” Minn-Erva said.  She came to her feet and strutted off for the bedroom like she’d known where it was all along.  Well, it wasn’t like it was a huge apartment.  Carol just felt on high-alert for anyone knowing about her life in ways they shouldn’t have.  She wanted to be the only authority on herself.

She followed slowly, making Minn-Erva wait for her, and when she got to the bedroom, she found Minn-Erva had already stripped.

She was easy on the eyes, Carol had to give her that.  Her nipples were a dark blackberry-blue and already pebbled from the slight air-conditioned chill of the room.  Between her legs, she was sleek and smooth and tight: her cunt wouldn’t flutter open until she was fully aroused.  Kree biology demanded a shit-ton of foreplay.  Carol wanted to get her there.  It wasn’t selflessness.  She just wanted to make Minn-Erva admit that there was something on her side of all this besides indifference and the fucking good of all Kree.

Carol steered Minn-Erva to the bed, her hand on Minn-Erva’s hips, and lowered her down.  She didn’t take her own clothes off.

“You don’t make your bed,” Minn-Erva said.

“I didn’t know I’d be having guests.”

“It’s just laziness.”

“Mm.  I guess I was too busy dismantling the Supreme Intelligence.  And, what was it, destroying your culture?  I've been really busy.”  She brought her head down to one of Minn-Erva’s nipples and licked it gently, curving her tongue around the stiff peak.  “Do you taste differently here or here?”  She kissed the delicate skin of Minn-Erva's breast, lingering there.  “Yeah.  A little bit.  Or maybe I just like sucking on your nipples more and it’s all in my head that they’re sweeter than the rest of you.”  She proved her point, tightening her lips around Minn-Erva’s nipple, sucking on it sharply until Minn-Erva yanked at her hair.

Carol raised her head.  “Yeah?  Questions, complaints?”

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Minn-Erva said.

“I like to go at my own pace.”  Carol stroked her breasts, both of them this time, and rolled one nipple between her fingers.  She licked into the hollow of Minn-Erva’s throat.  “Tug my hair again.  It’s the closest you’ll get to being able to land a hit on me.”

“You’re arrogant.”  Minn-Erva pulled hard enough that time that Carol’s scalp ached gratifyingly; she bet a couple strands had come loose there.  “Get what you need and get out of here.”

“What if this is what I need?  This is about therapy, right?  Me and my complicated feelings about the Kree?”  She trailed her fingers down.  “Wow, talk about washboard abs.  I could bounce a quarter off these things.”

Minn-Erva was breathless.  “What’s a quarter?”

“A coin from C-53.”  A gentle bite against one of Minn-Erva’s nipples, her fingers digging hard into Minn-Erva’s hipbone.

“Do you have to bring your barbaric homeworld into everything?”

“No, just into this.  Trust me, if I had a strap-on painted to look like Earth, I would totally fuck you with it.”  Her hand stole further down, slipping into the V of Minn-Erva’s legs, where she found exactly what she’d hoped she would: soft open cunt, hot to the touch.  “Ooh, and you’d _like_ it, apparently.  You talk a good line about the Kree Empire and just wanting me to get out of your hair, but does the Supreme Intelligence know how wet you get with an Earth woman in your bed?”

Minn-Erva tightened her legs around Carol, trying to flip her over.  Carol let her, just for the hell of it.  Minn-Erva glared down at her.

Carol smiled a little and reached up, toying with her nipples again, enjoying the way she could now _see_ the lips of Minn-Erva’s cunt spread wider as she did it.

“You need me,” Carol said.  “Not the other way around.  You want me.”

“That goes both ways.”

“I’m still wearing my clothes.”

“But you’d like not to be.”

Carol moved her hands to Minn-Erva’s wrists and tightened them.  “You’re here,” she said lowly, intensely, “because you wanted to be here.  You dragged me into _your_ mess.”

Minn-Erva scrutinized her.  There was something strange in her face—it was the only time Carol really thought she looked alien.  Minn-Erva said, “I didn’t have to bring you booze, you know,” and her legs tightened around Carol’s thighs.  “Fine.  I want you.  I don’t need you.  I never did.  You were the needy one, walking around all puppy eyes and loose ends, wanting _friends_.  But yeah, there’s mess, and it's not all yours.”  She tossed her hair back over her shoulder.  Her eyes blazed with anger, anger that had a kind of purity to it now that the trace of mockery was gone.  “Are you going to eat my cunt now, or do I have to cry and beg your forgiveness first?”

Carol felt loose-limbed and warm.  “That’d be a sight to see, but I think I’ll go with option one.”

“Good, you see reason.”  Minn-Erva rolled off her.  “I wouldn’t have done it anyway.  And take your damn clothes off.”

Carol ignored the request and sunk down between Minn-Erva’s legs first, licking up into her.  She tasted bitterer than most women, which seemed appropriate.

She tasted bitterer and her clit was wider than usual, thicker and more pronounced, big enough for Carol to easily take it between her lips and suck on it as Minn-Erva pressed her thighs tightly against Carol’s head, raising her body up to meet her.  Carol sucked her there and licked all around her clit and up into her cunt, where the taste of her body was at its most intense.

Minn-Erva came for a long time and Carol pulled back to watch her, fiddling idly with Minn-Erva’s clit as Minn-Erva cursed her out.  She watched Minn-Erva’s cunt spasm.  It took a long time for it to close back up again, and Carol kept stroking her until it did.  Then she touched the smooth, almost seamless fold of skin and muscle and leaned down again and kissed Minn-Erva gently there, where there was no sign of any mess or history.

She didn’t like that she’d done it, so when she straightened up, she wiped her hand across her mouth and said, “Just saying goodbye to the best part of you.”

But Minn-Erva wasn’t offended.  She just laughed and then undid the lower snaps of Carol’s suit and slipped one hand inside.

“Both ways,” Minn-Erva said.  She tucked her mouth up against Carol’s and kissed her.  “Like I said.”

“Fuck you,” Carol breathed, spreading her legs wider so Minn-Erva could get a better angle.  “You don’t want me gone.”

“Yes, I do.”  Minn-Erva rubbed her hard.  “You’re the worst thing to ever happen to this place.  And I can fuck you on some other planet.”

“That’s touching,” Carol said, and came.  She kissed Minn-Erva while she did it.  She wanted to make Minn-Erva taste her, but even more than that, she wanted to make Minn-Erva taste herself, taste the lingering mark she had left on Carol.  Look at what you did to me.  Look at what I did to you.  Look at what we’ve done to each other.

She wasn't sure either of them had gotten what they'd wanted.

That Minn-Erva fell asleep in her bed was a bigger surprise than anything else.  Carol left her there when she left Hala.  She figured Minn-Erva could find her own way home.

Carol took the bottle with her.


End file.
